The Academy
by foreverwander
Summary: An AU story. Aang will do anything to keep his friends safe even try his luck with a strange world. Where Earth, Water, Fire, and Air live together peacefully. Or so it seems. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

The Academy

**Summary**: Aang will do anything to keep his friends safe, even go into an alternate universe and find a strange world. Air, Water, Fire, and Earth benders live together, peacefully, but there are secrets hidden within the golden walls of the academy, and the truth might be more deadly then what Aang and his friends were trying to escape.

Okay people this is my first Avatar last air bender story. Now I want you all to know my spelling and grammar are HORRIBLE so unless you want to read all my chapters and correct them for me I don't suggest complaining please!!!!! Okay well here is my story.

Chapter 1 journey to safety

Appa was flying away from Ba Sing Se as fast as he could. Aang knew the fire nation was probably miles behind them but he didn't want to take any chances. The king and Bosco were gone. They had left them at an Earth Nation military center even though they probably weren't safe there.

Katara looked up at her tired friend. She wanted to tell him to rest to stop being so concerned but he wouldn't listen.

"Aang we really should stop your wound isn't completely healed and-

"Katara," said Aang as he looked up. Katara knew she should stop but her concern for her friend was overwhelming.

"Where do we go?" Katara finally asked. Aang looked back down he had been debating this decision since they had dropped the King and Bosco off.

"We are going to the spirit world," said Aang with no emotion.

Agni Kai, Agni Kai, Agni Kai!" was all that could be heard echoing through the walls of the Academy.

"What did ya say ya fool!" screamed Riy (pronounce it like Rye bread) as he tore off his tee shirt.

"Bring it on you mother fucker," screamed Paulqué as he got into his fighting stance. Riy enraged brought up a great amount of fire but missed. Paulqué laughed and tried to bring up lightning but failed miserably. I dodged a second blast from Riy as I tried to make it over to where my friends were cheering on the fight.

"Out of my way!" I screamed as I moved the crowding people away with my earth bending.

"Amaya!" yelled Amber as she tried to summon me over. I pushed my way through the crowd and finally reached my friends and my know it all sister.

"I am telling you Aimee Paulqué can not bring up lightning because he isn't willing to use it correctly therefore his ability isn't willing to except it," finished Reem. Before my sister could answer she made a circle of wind and caught two flaming sparks that had flown towards us in her circle.

"Put it out Calida!!!" screamed my sister as she twirled the flaming sparks. Calida opened her canteen and bent some water onto the flaming sparks. Then Aimee let them harmlessly fall to the ground.

"Can we please get out of here!" screamed Reem as she bent air around her. We all shock are heads and quickly ran out of The Academy. Once out into the open air Reem and Aimee quickly jumped fifty feet in the air and landed another twenty feet away from us.

"Show offs!" I yelled as we all ran over to where Aimee and Reem had landed.

"What the hell could have made Paulqué and Riy fight again for the third time this month?" asked Kailani as she sat down under the cloudless sky.

"Paulqué has really been pissing me off lately he is always so tense and yells at me in gym for no apparent reason," commented Amber as she plopped down in the grass.

"Oh and I have no idea," she quickly added.

"Whatever the reason is they are sure never going to pass finals week with all their constant fights," said Reem as her and Aimee pulled out their scrolls.

"God do you two ever stop studying?" asked amber as she pulled out one of her scrolls.

"No," they both said in unison as they read through the scrolls. I listened to the constant chatting of Calida, Amber, and Kailani as I thought about my life. I saw the image of my father in the sky. Why I thought. Why can't I ever be good enough for you?

Appa landed high in the mountains and practically collapsed on the rocks. Aang jumped off him and immediately apologized for all the intense flying.

"So what's for dinner?" asked Sokka as he jumped off Appa and stretched. Katara gave him a look that told him to shut it so he did.

"Twinkle Toes what the hell are doing flying us high into the mountains the fire nation is bound to intensely search here," complained an annoyed Toph.

"We are going to be safe," was all Aang's response was. He walked over to the spring and bent up a thin sheet of water. He then sat in his meditation position and his eyes began to glow blue. The water began to also glow and shined as brightly as the sun.

"Get in," said Aang as he stood up. Appa not even bothering to wait immediately got in knocking an un-expecting Sokka over. He got up brushed himself off and

continued into the portal. Toph annoyed already walked in. Katara throwing him a glance got in followed by Aang as he closed the portal. He then found them in the spirit world standing in a large lake.

"What the hell are we here for?" asked a now very annoyed Toph. Aang did the same thing as he did before and this time a golden building appeared in the portal.

"We will be safe here," said Aang as he walked through the portal.

A rumble of earth and a flash of light awoke me from my day dreaming. The whole academy shook violently then a huge flash of light that was literally blinding. When the commotion stopped everyone outside stood up trying to figure out what happened. Even people from inside the academy looked outside the windows to try to figure out what happened.

"What the hell was that," asked Amber as she stood up.

"Let me go see," I said as I ran off to the side of the building. I had no idea what was going on. Then I saw four figures and a sky bison standing there.

"Who are you!?!" I screamed as I got into my fighting stance. A kid with an arrow on his head jumped up in surprise when he saw me.

"Hold up we don't want to fight!" he pleaded. I didn't move

"I said who are you," I repeated as the four figures stood in shock.

Okay people first chapter now I like reviews so please review. Oh one more thing this is my first avatar story so I will except flames but please don't just tell me the story sucks tell me what I need to change so constructive criticism only please. And if I have major grammar errors sticking out tell me that too. Not oh you missed a comma here or you spelled that wrong there so tell me what you think. PLEASE!!!! POR VABOR!!!

I thought this chapter went a little fast like things were rushed any one have any ideas on how to not let that happen? Or else everything is just going to be the same so please help me out.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay people this is chapter two I am proud to say that I got absolutely no reviews for reviews for chapter one. So I would like to say reviews make me happy so please review and tell me if anything what I am doing wrong beside grammar and spelling and junk like that.

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar...

The Princess

"I said who are you!" I screamed for the forth time. Arrow head looked at me fearfully like he actually expected me to attack. Wow he actually expected that.

"Please we don't want to fight," pleaded arrow head. I stood down. The four looked at me in shock like they were amazed I actually didn't attack them. Oh well weird people.

Then I saw a glint of red in the sky. I almost immediately extended my arm and allowed the hawk to land on my hand.

"What does Cayenne want know??????" I asked Teyista, (who is the hawk), as I stroked her head. I glanced back at arrow head and now boomerang guy was given me evil looks.

"What?" I said absolutely annoyed.

"That's a Fire Nation hawk!" yelled arrow head.

"Yeah she is my sisters got a problem with it?" I asked even more annoyed now.

"Well let's think the war, violence, death!!!!!" yelled bun girl. While she was yabbering on I untied the note attached to Teyista's foot and read it.

"Oh my gosh," I groaned as I crumbled the note up into my hand.

"What," complained bun girl

"The princess has just broken up with her boyfriend," I said as I incinerated the note in my hand.

I burst off into a sprint and ran directly for the seniors rooming building. I looked behind me to see the four following me.

"Wonderful I have got lost puppies following me," I said out loud. While I was running toward the golden building a huge flame hit me from the side and knocked me over.

"Whoa sorry Amaya," said Keiji as he helped me up

"It is okay," I said as I brushed myself off. I then continued my run towards Cayenne's room. After I climbed up all the stairs and pushed open the solid gold and heavy doors that opened to her room I was out of breath.

There was Cayenne with Keahi and Maylean by her side and Aimee leaning against the wall. She was in tears obviously morning the break up of her third boyfriend this week.

"Amaya get your peasant looking friends out of my room," she sobbed out. I turned around to see the four people stumble into the room. Just then three of the four jumped up at the same time yelling Azula.

"Azu who?" was my sisters only response she then returned to sobbing on Maylean's shoulder.

"Excuse me peasants but you are in the presence of the heir to the Mayadian fortune show some respect by getting on your knee's and bowing," snapped Keahi

"Maya what?" was the first comment I heard blue girl answer. Keahi enraged instantly shot blue fire at the four and they fearfully scrambled out of the way.

"Umm excuse my interruption," said Aimee. "But me and Amaya are heir's to the fortune of our family too," finished Aimee.

"Non fire benders can not inherit their family's land," commented Maylean

"No matter how powerful their father is," said Keahi smiling her wicked smile.

They were right. Our family is very high among the court system of the Fire Nation. If three families were to completely die off our family would get the throne. So naturally our family lives high among the estates and is very wealthy and powerful. Unfortunately since me and Aimee our non fire benders we are not permitted to inherit the land our family leaves behind for us.

Cayenne turned and stared at the time.

"Oh my!" she screamed as she jumped out of bed. She sprang up and ran to her closet. "Dinner is in twenty minutes," she yelled and "I look like middle class!" she shouted. She began to pull through her dresses tossing clothes that some could only wish to wear to the side like they were rags. She ran behind the dressing shade and began to change.

Then I heard the four who had followed me get up. I walked over to them and they looked at me fearfully.

"What type screwed up world did you bring us too AANG!!!" yelled boomerang guy.

"Hold up," commented blue girl. "Who is that!" she asked.

"That is the princess or my sister," I answered.

I looked back at Cayenne she has in a red dress and golden jewelry. She had her crown of red and gold on too. (It is like Azula's only bigger)

"She is my older sister," I said "and heir to my family's throne, power, and wealth, I finished."

"But she is fire bender and you are earth bender!!!" shouted arrow head.

"I know," I said sadly. "Hey but look at my twin," I said as I pointed top Aimee "she is an air bender." They stared at my sister as she bent the air around her to make spirals of the smoke that lingered in the room. The four gave me confused looks as my sister took out her glider and flew out of the room.

"You guys aren't from around here," I commented as they looked at Cayenne.

"No," said arrow head.

"I'll start explaining," I said as I lead the four out into the hall.

-

Okay next chapter just to get things strait. Cayenne and Aimee are Amaya's sisters. I will explain the different bendings next chapter. Of course it would really be nice if you people reviewed instead of just leaving me hanging. So please review please (I know I screwed up por favor before so don't yell.)


	3. Chapter 3

Questions and Answers

Dinner is the craziest time of the day. All the guys are fighting for food and scorch each other with their fire bending. While all the girls flirt and flounce with the guys who have the best fire skills.

I stay away from that. Yeah I am friends with the guys and they don't bother me but I chose not to try my luck flirting. I made my way around past the long pay line. Since Cayenne complained so much Aimee, Cayenne, and me are allowed to cut in the line. The four followed right behind my back in the crowd. Almost as if they were scared of everyone. When we finally sat down they gave me a look of pure confusion.

"Okay first question," I asked waiting for a response. Arrow head immediately started to ask something.

"Where are we???" he asked his eyes pleading. I finished chewing the first bite of my bread and began to answer.

"You are at the Fire Nation Academy for the skilled bender," I muttered not really caring.

"Is there a war here?" was his next question.

"Not that I know of but the way our economy is going there will be soon," I said. Arrow head cocked his head sideways like he was deeply confused.

"What could be so wrong with the economy?" asked bun girl.

"Oh my Nation lets other people in from different Nations and practically gives them their money," I said anger building up inside me. "Next question," I asked impatiently.

"Are you going to finish that bread?" asked boomerang guy hungrily. I ripped off another slice and gave the rest to him, which he just shoved into his mouth with no manners at all.

"Is it possible we could stay here?" was bun girl's question. I had to think.

"This is a very prestige school," I said. You have to be able to bend and your grades have to match standards," I continued. "If you fail even one class for more than three weeks you get kicked out of the school," I finished.

"Can you people even bend?" I asked as I began to eat my tomato soup.

"Yes," said three out of the four. I stared at boomerang guy who looked at me timidly.

"No," he said

"Major problem no bending no admittance," I said sadly. Though I really didn't care I just ate my soup while they thought.

"I can get you in for like study classes and keep you out of the bending ones," I said trying to give them hope. They shook their heads in acceptance.

"So what can you guys bend anyway," I asked kind of wanting to know. Blue eyed girl answered for all of them.

"Well Toph here is probably the greatest earth bender where we come from, and I am a water bender, while Aang over here is the avatar.

"Ava huh?" I asked pausing from my dinner. They four stared at me in confusion.

"You mean you guys don't have an avatar here?" asked blue girl.

"What exactly is an avatar?" I asked.

"A bender that can control all elements," answered blue girl. She looked at me strangely as if she were doubting the coming to this new world.

"Whatever," I said not really wanting to hear more. "So anymore questions you guys have for me?" I asked hoping I had answered them all. Before they could open their mouths a small pebble hit me on the head. I turned to see that Cat-Lynn had thrown it at me.

"Hey," I yelled as I made room for her to sit. "Where is everyone else?" I asked her as she sat down.

"Over there," she said pointing to where Aimee and Reem were walking. Suddenly Dewei started to say something.

"Amian oh Amain could you please shack that skinny air bending ass over here please?" he asked with such fake enthusiasm. Aimee was absolutely disgusted and bent some air to where he was standing. He landed face first into his hot soup.

"Fuck!! Aimee how could you??" he asked enraged

"Oh I just slipped I don't know," she said as Reem started laughing. They walked off followed by, Calida, Amber, Kailani, An, and Sasson.

"Where did you go before you said you went to investigate the noise and you never came back," asked Amber

"Cayenne needed me to help her with her boy...friend...problems," I finished very confused by what I saw. There was Cayenne with another boyfriend.

"Oh how cute the princess needed her little sisters help," said Kailani.

"She has another boyfriend?" I asked completely surprised. Cayenne was leaning against another senior with all her friends.

"Sorry to interrupt but these four people are in our spots," said Sasson annoyed.

"Sorry guys but can you sit from the table across from us so An, Reem, Aimee, and Sasson can sit down?" I asked them.

They got up without a word of protest and sat at the table across from us.

"Before you get trapped in the world of your social life can you tell me how you and your sisters are so different," asked blue girl.

"Okay here is the story...

_My family is high among the court system of the fire nation. My father's family is wise with the politics and is a ruler of the land. My mother's family is just wise and very good with cooking. If three families were to die out my family would become rulers of the Nation. Cayenne has been a fire bending prodigy ever since she was a little girl. She mastered lightning at the age of fourteen. My grandmother the prodigy of her time has taught her everything. My twin Aimee is an air bender. My father is not as unhappy with her as he is me. She is wise from not a very popular type of people. I have no idea how air bending genes got into the pure gene pool but oh well. She is very wise and is skilled in the art of fighting. Me I am an earth bender. My father feels I have ruined the purity of the family. I have no skill no special traits no nothing. He doesn't treat me like I am his daughter but something my mother would not let him throw away. The rules of the Fire Nation state that no matter if I am born as Fire Nation Aimee and me can never rule. The land our parents will leave us will be given to Cayenne. She will be given the honor of the court and she will be the ruler. Aimee and me are nothing just a screw up in the blood line of a pure family._

Okay people are you happy I explained everything? If you feel like I am making the story go too fast tell me. Or if you think it is fine tell me so I don't have to worry. Gosh people that is what reviews are for.


	4. Chapter 4

Enrollment

I led the four through the twisted hall ways of The Academy. Student resource's was our destination. I wasn't exactly sure how I would convince the secretary to let the four strangers enroll, but I was working on it. And finally I saw the office where I would be forced to argue.

"Hello I am a student attending this Academy and I was wondering if it would be okay for my friends to enroll," I said trying to act joyful.

"Amaya you know the rules, but if they have the money and papers filled out now I am sure we can get them in," said the secretary sweetly.

"Money??!!!??" asked boomerang guy.

"Yes things cost money here," I said annoyed. "Could you give me a minute?" I asked the secretary.

"Sure," she replied. I shooed the four to the corner where the secretary couldn't hear us.

"It is going to cost you four hundred gold coins every two months for each of you," I said in a not sympathetic tone. "Or a week introductory course will cost one hundreds gold coins each," I finished.

"We don't have that kind of money!" said arrow head in a sinking tone. He slumped down into the corner.

"Toph's name won't clear us this time," said blue girl sadly.

"How much have you got?" I asked in a curious tone. The four searched through their bags.

"About twenty copper pieces and two gold pieces," answered blue girl.

"Okay listen do any of you people desperately need to be attending this school?" I asked in a serious tone. "Because my monthly allowance will pay for two of you for an introductory course," I said regretting my words already. Arrow head ran up and gave me a big hug and started thanking me for all the things I was doing for them. And something about learning how to fire bend safety and other junk like that. Not like I really cared. I pulled out the two hundred gold coins and gave it to arrow head. He and Blue girl ran off to the counter to sign up for the school. I looked at boomerang guy and bun girl.

"What are you guys going to do while they are off learning junk?" I said in a bored tone. They both gave me a look that told me that they really didn't care. I heard the yelling of arrow head and blue girl so I ran over.

"What do you need," I asked not caring.

"What classes are you required to take," asked blue girl.

"Since you are a water bender and have never taken a class here before and are fourteen?" I asked unsure. She nodded her head and so I continued. "You must take the basics of water bending, history of the fire nation, basics of the nation's literatures, gym, and Latin," I said in a neutral tone. "And you arrow head must take everything she takes but since you have to be all special you can take the basics of fire bending," I said in a more annoyed tone. They both gave me wide eyed grins and hugged me.

"Oh and by the way my name is Aang not arrow head," commented arrow head.

"Whatever," I said as the secretary handed me their room their room assignments.

Finally the arrow head and friends were taken care of. I headed up the stair case to my room which seemed to be taking so much longer then usually. Just then I heard voices that sounded like Mr. P and the guys in my grade. I stood behind the pillar and listened to their conversation.

"What they hell Riy you said I could have the firkin job," yelled Paulqué at I would believe to be Riy.

"Well ya fool I still think I would make the better assistant," insisted Riy.

"Boys shut up both of you I don't care what you say Riy I said Paulqué could be the assistant," said Mr. P as he walked off.

"You didn't tell Cayenne about the plan right?" said Riy to Paulqué.

"Of course that spoiled princess of a prodigy would suck up all of the glory to herself," snarled Paulqué. "Mr. P thinks she is soooo skilled which she is but we are nothing in her eyes and we would be stepped on so she could rule," Paulqué said with the tiniest hint of envy in his voice.

I was mad now. My sister may treat me like trash like I am a filthy bitch in her eyes. But with her not knowing something among the fire benders she would just punish me. I just ran upstairs and climbed into my bed.

"I hope Cayenne isn't enjoying her boyfriend too much," I said to myself, laughing at the fact of Cayenne letting a _man_ take control. He would be burnt to a crisp before ten o'clock. I fell asleep having a unpleasant flash back to the past.

_Aimee and me were seven, and were sitting by the pool watching the water. And Cayenne had just learned to "cook" if you could call it that. Mostly she just scorched everything and called it well done. So Aimee and I watched the water. I than began to make small ripples in the water then with a flick of my wrist I made a small half foot wave and sent it crashing to the other side. Aimee looked at me._

_"Father will be mad it he finds out you can bend water too," Aimee said a tiny hint of concern in her voice._

_"It is not only that but I can just the tiniest flame," I said looking down. "And I can swirl air currents around me too," I added. Aimee gave me another look only this time more mad. _

_"Don't do air that is mine and Cayenne will kill you if you use fire," she said. Suddenly Cayenne called to both us._

_"I can make the perfect toast!" she said showing us up. She made a small flame on her finger and began to toast the bread. It was working well but then she completely incinerated the toast turning it to ash. But then the ashes caught fire. Without thinking I bent water from the pool to the toast. Cayenne looked at me with pure disgust._

_"This is why daddy hates you," she said with a smirk_

_"Father doesn't hate me!!" I yelled back but I knew Cayenne was right._

_"I have black mail," she said. "You better be nice to me or you get thrown out of the nation," she said. I slumped back down to my spot and tried to forget about water, air, and fire. I did for a long time. I never use air or fire. If any I use water 2 of my bending skills. And earth as 98._

Okay chapter four people and I have noooooooo reviews. You guys are a really big help. (Sarcasm if you can't tell). I will go sit in a corner, cut myself, and committee suicide if you people don't review!!!! (jk) But I will go goth or emo on you people or not even update my story if you people don't review!!!!.


	5. Chapter 5

Classes and plots

I awoke the next morning almost unaffected by my dream. I quickly dressed in a red fire nation dress. Much more fancy then most girls could afford. The school day started at nine, but you should be down to break feast by eight. So I scurried quickly to the dinning room to be met by Kailani and Aimee. Aimee was dreaded some oral quiz in history today and Kailani was insisting she would do fine. Not like I cared but I knew she would pass. She was studying like all hell would break loose if she didn't get a 110 out of a 100. I sat down at our table while break feast was brought to us.

"I hate Monday's," complained Kailani as she bit into her toast.

"Yeah well did anyone study for the revolt era oral quiz!!" yelled Amber. "I am going to fail miserably," she finished.

Just then the doors flew open and in walked arrow head and blue girl. They strutted in like all new comers do in their shinning school uniforms. Like they were sixth graders finally attending Jr. High. They sat down to the table next top us and began to talk about all the things they were excited about doing.

"Amaya who the hell are your new friends?" asked Amber who was apparently annoyed.

"Their not my friends," I said bored. Arrow head cut in at this moment.

"I have history of the fire nation first hour!" yelled arrow head with enthusiasm. I looked at him in a annoyed glance. But he just kept smiling.

"Great now I have to take my oral quiz in front of the arrow head," complained Aimee.

"Why do you people call me arrow head my name is Aang," commented arrow head.

"No reason," I said smiling inside. Just then Cayenne burst into the doors and everyone got out of her way. She fell onto the table and began to sob. People rushed over to say it was okay but she burnt their hands away. Then Keahi walked over and threatened to completely incinerate any one who got near her.

"My boyfriend took me out for, for, for---- fish!" she said while crying. Elaine, Maylean, and Keahi all hugged her and told her it would be okay.

"What is wrong with fish?" asked An as she ate her little egg.

"Please, if her boyfriend even mentions fish she explodes," I said in fake enthusiasm. "If he orders her fish and not filet, steak, or prime rib she roasts him then janitor Peat puts them in a jar," I finished.

They stared at me with confusion, but even more fear.

"Okay students I hope all of you have prepared for today's oral quiz," said Mrs. Ling as she sat down in her desk. Paulqué raised his hand. "Yes Paulqué?" asked Mrs. Ling.

"What exactly is the oral quiz on?" he asked.

"The era of revolts of Fire Nation," answered Aimee.

"The time when the common non benders and lower class wanted more rights so they gained those rights with riots and revolts," finished Reem.

"Oh," was his only response.

"Alright class settle down," said Mrs. Ling. "Now Aimee would you like to go first?" she asked.

"Sure," Aimee answered.

"All right then name the third revolt and explain what happened," asked Mrs. Ling.

"The _Main Street Massacre_ was the third revolt to ever be conducted by the non benders. The Fire Lord was out at a meeting and decided to visit the plaza. There an army of protestors attacked him, only to be met by guards and supporters of the way things were. 1000 protestors dies along with, twenty by standers, 12 guards, and Maiko Shan the leader of the grand council. After that day things were almost immediately changed for the favor of the non benders, only to be met by a similar incident on Main Street when benders attacked supporters of the new law only twelve days later," said Aimee smiling with joy since she could answer so much in so vague of a question.

"Alright Aimee A+," said Mrs. Ling. She looked around for her next "victim" as her students would call it. She called on Reem. "Reem name the first massacre that caught the grand council's attention,"

"That would be the Renia massacre," answered Reem.

"Very good," said Mrs. Ling. "Now Aang since you have not studied this unit with us I will give you an easy question," she said sweetly. Arrow head looked scared; _this was going to be enjoyable_ I thought. "On the twelfth day of the rising what did some fire Nation citizens realize they could do?" she asked

"Um uh learn to uh fire um bend?" he said nervously.

"Correct," said Mrs. Ling as she marked him down.

After that class was finally over I saw a carriage pull up in front of the school, and there my friend Alem climbed out and helped his little brother down.

"Alem!" I yelled as I ran over to him. I gave him a giant hug and almost knocked him down.

"Whoa Amaya I missed you too," he said returning the hug.

"So how was the vacation?" I asked as I helped him carry his things up to his room.

"Boring it was really just a meeting with my dad's friends and court leaders in the capital. All me and brothers did was tour the volcanoes in the area," he said.

"Sounds like so much fun," I said sarcastically. He stopped dead in his tracks. When I looked at him he gave me a serious face. I stopped immediately. "Is something wrong?" I asked becoming concerned and confused.

"You, me, and like Calida and Reem will always be friends right?" he asked very seriously.

"Why of course we will silly," I said.

"No, like if something really drastic were to happen to test all of our friendship we will always be friends, right?" he asked again.

"I will tell you what, as long as _you_ never change I will promise to be friends with you," I said. We both burst out laughing at this point, but for some reason I thought Alem really was worried about something. Just then arrow head walked in and interrupted our conversation.

"So is this your boyfriend?" arrow head asked.

"No," Alem and I said in unison.

"Oh okay then," arrow head said as he walked off.

"Oh Aimee Reem could you two hand out these flyers," asked Mrs. Ling as she handed them to the girls. Reem and Aimee looked at the flyers.

"Assembly regarding the grand council and fire lord tomorrow?" asked Reem to Aimee.

"Oh well," answered Aimee as they passed out the flyers.

It was Lunch and all of us walked to our table and sat down.

"Hey you two Air Benders hope you enjoy your freedom!!!" yelled Dewei as he laughed at Reem and Aimee.

"Why we will always be free just like the air we bend," Said Aimee smiling.

"Well long live your freedom!!" yelled Dewei holding up his glass. They both stared at Dewei but then walked over to the table.

"This has been a weird day," commented Kailani as she stabbed her salad.

"Yeah," we all agreed.

"Come on Tanmay (tal-mun)," yelled Reem as she kept the scroll from him.

"Come on Reem give it to me I need that for my homework!" yelled Tanmay as he chased Reem around the library.

"You would think the only guy air bender could catch a girl!" yelled Reem as she flew off.

"Why you little, COME BACK HERE!!" yelled Tanmay at Reem.

"Hey guys what is this?" asked Asina as she poked at a scroll that was lying on a table. Reem and Tanmay stopped their chase and all twenty of the air benders (only one guy and nineteen girls that is all the school has) gathered around as Asian as she opened the scroll.

"No way," was Tanmay's response.

I tossed and turned all night. I couldn't shake the feeling something was going to happen something bad. I dreamed of me not being free, that the Fire Nation was bound set on killing, and that my sister was part of it. Well that part didn't scare me in fact I expected that. I dreamed of what Alem had said, how he wanted to make sure we would remain friends. The dream continued then arrow head and friends popped in. Ever since they had come everything went all weird. Stupid arrow head I muttered in my sleep.

-

Review please it is sooo easy just frickin review now!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Post Assembly Problems

The morning was bright and sunny. The hawks that flew outside my window called to each other. I didn't want to leave my silk sheets and warm bed but in knew I was already running late for breakfast. All we had to do today was go to some stupid and pointless assembly. _It is just about how probably non bender people are going to be attending the school. Cayenne is going to love that. Oh well_ I thought sarcastically. I quickly dressed in a plain and simple skirt and loose fitting shirt and hurried downstairs.

Of course everyone was there without me except for Aimee and Reem. And arrow head and friends sat at the table next to us.

"I don't want to go to a frickin assembly," commented Amber as she shoveled oatmeal into her mouth.

"Calm down it is just going to probably be about how non bender people are going to be coming here now," answered Kailani in an angry tone.

"That isn't fair. My dad had to work over time for five months just to pay for this place and I had to pass bending try outs, and I really sucked when I was twelve. I was lucky to get into this school and now just any random non bending person can get in??!!?? That is no fair," growled Sasson as she shoved an orange into her mouth.

"Well we don't know if that is what the assembly is about, but that guess is a pretty safe bet," said Calida.

After about ten more minutes of chatting, An spoke up for the first time today.

"Where's Aimee? I really need to talk to her," said An as she pushed aside half of her little egg.

"God do you ever eat anything?" asked Amber as she stuffed the rest of An's egg into her mouth.

"I wasn't done with that," commented An as she pushed the plate to Amber.

"Sorry," said Amber as she gave An the rest of her toast.

Suddenly, Cayenne burst into the breakfast room and held up a flyer.

"What's this rumor I hear about non benders being able to come to this school?" screamed Cayenne as the lunchroom went silent. "Well speak up unless you want Keahi to burn you to a crisp!"

The guys didn't say anything. Some even laughed. Cayenne shot them a 'you want to crawl into a hole right now and shut up' look; so of course they all fell silent and stared down at their food. Everyone knew Cayenne when she was angry, and no one wanted to be the victim to her fire blast or lightning strike. I kept on eating with my friends as Cayenne stormed out of the breakfast room with her friends close behind. Conversation slowly started again, but everyone was talking about what the assembly was about. Everyone besides the boys.

"Where's Aimee!" An shouted quietly as she picked up some books and left the room to find Aimee.

"An wait!" yelled Sasson but An already had swiftly walked out of the breakfast room.

"An is right, Aimee and Reem aren't here and I tried to look for them before breakfast but couldn't find them," said Calida.

"They are probably studying for next month's history test," I said purely annoyed. I really don't care what Aimee does.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Last night._

_"What is that," asked Reem as she poked the silk scroll._

_"Whoever wrote sure had bad handwriting," said Aimee._

_Tanmay unrolled the scroll all the way and his eyes widened._

_"No way," was his only response._

_"What?" asked Katima as she backed away from Tanmay._

_"The fire benders...the...the grand council...the...the..." stuttered Tanmay._

_"The horrible system of government," said Reem as she peeked over the scroll._

_"We better go tell somebody," said Aimee as she took the scroll and rolled it up._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

An ran as fast as she could down the grand hall. She knew Aimee would never miss breakfast no matter how much studying she had to do.

As soon as she began to worry she bumped into Aimee and the rest of the air benders.

"An, the assembly it is not good. The fire benders they...they..." Reem was interrupted by Katima's screams as a blast of fire hit her on her side.

"Alright nobody move," said Riy as he stepped out from behind the corner.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

We were out in the open air. All of us were talking about the assembly. Aimee would have loved the windy day outside. Oh well, loser, even though she was sooooooo much better than me in every possible way!!!

A rush of wind and a black figure which appeared to be flying out of the sun startled everyone outside.

"Onyx!!!" yelled Cayenne as she ran up to the dragon and hugged it.

"Avatar Roku!" screamed arrow head. He apparently hadn't heard Cayenne scream that the dragon was ours. Oh well.

"Oh Onyx did daddy send me something?" said Cayenne as she hugged the dragon. Cayenne jumped onto Onyx's back and grabbed the package. There was a huge box that was fastened securely to Onyx's back. After she tore it open everyone's mouths opened up in shock. She pulled out the most expensive fire nation dress possibly to be made. Out of the box tumbled all solid gold bracelets, bangles, necklaces, and rings. And then a small box with holes cut into it.

"What could possibly be in here?" she said as she examined the box. When she opened the box here eyes lit up with shock. She pulled out a Newfoundland puppy. She coddled it in her arms and the puppy immediately started licking her.

"How could something so innocent and cute like something evil and nasty?" asked Calida.

Cayenne pulled put two more boxes from the bigger box and through them at me.

"These must be the dresses daddy got for you and Aimee," she said.

"Avatar Roku??" asked arrow head confused.

"No that is my dad's dragon. He has been in my family for generations, and once my father passes on, Cayenne inherits him," I said not really caring. Arrow head looked at me confused. "He isn't avatar whatever," I said annoyed.

His head sank down and blue girl patted him on the back. I instantly turned my attention back to my friends.

"We need to find Aimee and Reem," said Sasson. We have an hour until assembly and we can all split up," continued Sasson.

I looked up at Sasson. Aimee, Reem, and An were her best friends. And now that An had ran off she was missing all of them. She looked so sad and worried.

"Alright everyone split if you find any of them stop were you are, then do the basic alert system got it?" I said as I prepared for a search.

"Got it!" everyone yelled in unison.

"Okay START!!" I yelled then everyone ran off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Alright you air benders if you stay where you are don't do anything stupid nobody gets hurt," said Riy.

"Us do something stupid??" said Reem as she started laughing.

"Come on Riy there is one of you and well now twenty one of us," said Tanmay. "Do you really expect to win?" asked Tanmay.

An hid behind Aimee. Even though she was a water bender and could easily over power Riy, she didn't want to fight and actually hurt someone.

"Oh I am not alone," said Riy as twenty seven more fire benders stepped out from behind the corner.

"Now you little air benders you come with us and no one gets incinerated," said Dewei as he got into a fighting stance.

Aimee wanted to fight them all so bad. She could easily beet them. But she knew the only other two people who would stand a chance against them were Aimee and Tanmay. And possibly An since she was a water bender but she didn't want to hurt anyone. She couldn't risk the safety of her family. (She considers the air benders her family)

"Alright Dewei don't lay a finger or a flame on any of us, and we will go with you," said Aimee. She hated giving up but they could easily escape anywhere they were taking them.

"Come this way little air benders," said Dewei smirking.

"Aimee what is going on?" asked An.

"I'll tell you later," said Aimee.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I ran down one of the twisting hall ways of the Academy. Why any one would ever build a building with winding hall ways instead of straight I will never know.

"Aimee, An, REEM!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, while running I accidentally bumped into Alem.

"Oh my gosh I am sorry," I said as I moved out of his way.

"Amaya get out of here!!!" yelled Alem he had fear in his eyes. I heard voices which sounded like Dewei's. But then I heard Reem.

"Reem!!" I yelled as I began to sprint around Alem to where Reem must be. Alem grabbed me and began to fire bend to get my attention.

"What are you doing Alem?" I asked confused. "Reem has been missing all morning and she might be in trouble!" I pleaded.

"Amaya get out of here now, stay out of the Academy, just don't be in here," he asked beginning to beg.

"Alem what is wrong?" I asked becoming concerned.

"Alem what are you doing?" asked Dewei as he began to walk down the hall way we were in.

"Amaya run get out of here!" he yelled but I ignored him.

"Where is my sister Dewei?" I asked getting angry and wanting answers.

"Oh she and the other air benders are not going to be joining us for a while," said Dewei as he began to smirk.

I trapped Dewei in the ground with my earth bending.

"I want fucking answers!!" I yelled at him, becoming angry. I didn't notice the small flame begin to encircle my right wrist.

He burst through the rock shield I had created.

"Let's see what you got!" he asked eyeing me up.

That is when the fight began. He immediately started blasting at me, but I could side step them with out even using my bending. I used a skill of attacks that my father had taught me. (Just because I am a "disgrace" doesn't mean he didn't teach me to be a top of the line fighter) Dewei grew angry and I could tell. That was a good thing. Unlike Cayenne Dewei hadn't been trained to keep his emotions at bay. Now I could easily beet him.

"Amaya!!" yelled a familiar voice. I turned to see Aimee and the rest of the air benders being led down the hall guarded by fire benders. Five of the fire benders began to run at me.

"Bring it on bitches!!" I yelled as I prepared to fight them all.

I never got the chance just as they fire benders began to fight I was hit by an intense blast from behind. _Alem why? Is what was going through my head._ My vision became cloudy and I heard a scream but couldn't tell who it was. As the fire benders began to walk off Alem kneeled down and whispered something in my ear.

"I am sorry," then he ran off, blackness after that.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

My back was in immense pain. _Why Alem why would you hurt me? I could have easily kicked those fire benders asses. Where is my sister? Where is Reem? Is An alright?_ Is what was going through my head. Just then the pain in my back began to fade, replaced by a cooling sensation.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked someone who sounded like Cat-Lynn.

"She should be," answered another voice that sounded like Kailani. My vision began to clear and I instantly sat up to see Calida and Kailani kneeling over me bending some water onto by back.

"Amaya what the hell happened?" asked Amber as I stood up.

"I don't know I was running down this hall way, and I bumped into Alem, he told me to get out of here, and Dewei, and Aimee with some fire benders, and a scream, and then I don't know," I said utterly confused.

"Wait Alem was here?" asked Calida.

"Yes," I said becoming angry. "He is the one who did this to me he apparently thought I was too weak to fight off six fire benders, or he was somehow protecting me," I said immensely angry.

"Amaya calm down," said Amber. RING. "Okay people assembly we can figure this out later," said Amber dropping the subject.

We walked out. I should probably tell them to give up their search on An, Reem, and Aimee. But Sasson would be crushed. She already looked sad as we made our way to the auditorium, I wouldn't want to crush her further.

If Alem was trying to protect me he was doing a bad job. What could be so bad that they kidnapped my sister and the rest of the airbenders? Why would Alem try to get me away? Something is going to happen, something bad. The assembly isn't about non benders. Aimee and the others are in their situation because they must know something that they aren't supposed to know. Something is going on with the fire benders it finally clicked in my head.

"You guys just remember no matter what happens you are my best friends in the world," I said.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Once Alem had knocked out Amaya he joined the other fire benders in escorting the air benders away.

"Amaya wake up Amaya!!!" screamed Aimee. But Amaya didn't wake she lay there unconscious.

"All right air benders keep moving," yelled Dewei as he ran back to the group.

The air benders kept following their escorts, until finally they were at the doors of the library.

"The library?" asked Reem.

"Shut up and get in!" yelled Dewei. The air benders slowly walked in but a flash of black hair and a blue dress caught Dewei's attention. He reached into the crowd and pulled out a frightened An.

"Hey Dewei let her go!" yelled Reem as she readied herself to blast him, but Riy knocked her down.

"No let me go," yelled An quietly.

"It seems a little water bender has gotten themselves mixed in with the wrong crowd," said Dewei as he began to drag An down another hall way.

"Dewei keep her with the air benders she is always hanging out with them," commented Riy.

Dewei let go of An and shot fire at her back to get her to move back to the air benders. Once all of them were in the library the doors locked and six fire benders guarded the doors.

The air benders all ran to the atrium and sat in the trees. Aimee and Reem had to help An up, but after that everyone turned their concern to what was happening.

An was the first to ask.

"Reem Aimee what is going on?" she asked still shaken from Dewei.

"An the way I see it, this school is going to have some major problems," said Reem

"What do you mean?" asked An.

"Fire benders," said Aimee.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Okay people slight spelling error. Tanmay is pronounced how it sounds (Tan-May) why it say talmun is because I was thinking of using another name for him but decided not to. So Tanmay's name is pronounced how it looks.


End file.
